1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tent structure, and more particularly to a collapsible tent frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To assemble a conventional tent needs two or more people to collaborate and finish the assembly, which is inconvenient for operation. Accordingly, it is necessary to improve its structure. As shown in FIG. 1, Chinese Patent No. 23238607.9 disclosed a collapsible tent frame, which comprises four upper rods 1′, two middle rods 2′, two lower rods 3′, a connecting rod 4′, a middle connecting holder 5′, a lower connecting holder 6′, a rotating buckle 7′, and a plurality of sleeves 8′. The four upper rods 1′ are symmetrically connected to the connecting rod 4′. The two middle rods 2′ are symmetrically connected to the middle connecting holder 5′. The two lower rods 3′ are symmetrically connected to the lower connecting holder 6′. The middle connecting holder 5′ and the lower connecting holder 6′ are coordinated with the connecting rod 4′. The rotating buckle 7′ is disposed on the lower holder 6′. The sleeves 8′ are disposed on the joints of the upper rods 1′. The two middle rods 2′ of this conventional tent frame are articulated to the middle portions of the upper rods 1′. After expanding the tent, the rotating buckle 7′ is adapted to fix the tent frame, which adds the working procedure in use.